Searching for the Light
by elvira813
Summary: Hikaru found himself missing Sai more than ever. One day, he saw a portrait of Sai! How could anyone other than him know how Sai looks like? This is his chance, his only chance to find back Sai! Not only that, The Nongshim Cup is coming!
1. Ch1 A new light

**Summary :** After the Hokuto Cup, Hikaru found himself missing Sai more than ever. One day, he saw a portrait of Sai! How could anyone other than him know how Sai looks like? This is his chance, his only chance to find back Sai!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, although I would love to own them.

It had been a month ever since the Hokuto Cup. Hikaru's lost at that tournament had not reduced his will to become the best. Although his heart was fired up to beat all his opponents, he still lost to Touya Akira at the Wakajishisen. He lost to Touya, again. Will he ever win against Touya in a real match? Not letting himself drown in the thought of losing against his rival, he continued to replay Honinbu Shusaku's matches over and over again.

A soft air blew the curtains in Hikaru's room. He gazed at the sky so far away from him. That sky was out of his reach, just like Sai was. An overflowing surge of sadness invaded him. All he could think of now was Sai.

_Sai… Will I ever see you again?_

---

"Sigh… Why did I agree to this?" murmured a young boy.

He looked no more than a 15 years old teenager. He was staring at the art gallery's paintings with no knowledge of what it represents. He scratched his head and messed up his yellow bangs with his black hair. His yellow t-shirt was half tucked in his pants.

"Hmm… I say that this is a pig! That's it! A pig!" yelled out that boy.

"Hikaru! Lower your voice. Everyone is staring at us!" The brown haired girl whispered.

"Akari, are we done yet? It's boring here."

"You promised me to go here with me!"

"But I didn't know that it's this boring…"

"Well a promise is a promise."

Akari pushed Hikaru to the next section. It was an art exposition of the results of a painting contest. Excited, the girl went ahead and admired at all the paintings. On the other hand, Hikaru was passing by all the paintings as if they were all nothing.

'_Dogs, rabbits, cats,' _Hikaru named the main theme of each painting. '_trees, flowers, car… Wow, they really have nothing better to do. Another tree painting, field, Sai, an unknown object, ra… SAI?"_

He hurriedly went back to the previous painting. It was a picture of a man with purple hair, a black long hat, and a white assemble. He was smiling peacefully and was looking at a go board with half a game left to play. That gentle smile, that nostalgic look… It was Sai! It had to be him! Sai… SAI! How can anyone other than him know his existence? Is it possible for Sai to be in another person's body?

"Who drew this?" shouted Hikaru. "Does anyone know…"

"Hikaru!"

Akari covered her friend's mouth and dragged him away from the exposition. Although she felt embarrassed by Hikaru's action, she felt relieved; it had been ages since he acted like his old self, like the boy she knew before he "quitted" go. Unlike the past months, his eyes shined with hope and joy. At the same time, there was a bit of sadness.

"Let go of me Akari! I need to know who…"

"Will you just calm down? If you read the note under the painting, you'll see that it's written there."

Slowly and carefully, Hikaru walked back in the exposition. He could feel his legs trembling of fear and joy. Finally… There was a sign that Sai was back… He took a deep breath and looked at the sign.

'The God of Go' by Hacilise R.

'_The God of Go? Sai would definitely live up to that name.'_

He went to a guide in the museum and asked where he could find the painter of this piece of art.

"Oh, that artist actually never showed up." One of the workers said, "He only submitted it here and didn't even pick up his prize for getting second place. But who knows? Maybe he'll show up at the end."

For the upcoming days, Hikaru spent all his spare time in the exposition. He hanged out there whenever he didn't have matches or jobs. Still, that person hadn't shown up.

------

"Shindo, Shindo!" yelled the young boy in front of Hikaru. "Are you listening to me?"

"Stop yelling at me, Touya."

"If you were not daydreaming, then I wouldn't have to yell at you."

"Daydreaming? How can I be daydreaming when I am winning… huh?"

Hikaru took a look at the game that Touya and he were playing and realized that he is losing very badly.

"What did you say again?" Touya retorted.

"Well I can still turn this around. All I've to do is to attack here."

"Are you an idiot? I won't let you survive here."

"Idiot? You are the idiot!"

"What? You are the one who is not paying attention and is losing."

"I'm going home!"

Hikaru rushed out of the go parlor. Even though he claimed of going back home, the only place he went to was the exposition.

"Ah, young man," the guard that Hikaru saw everyday said, "You just missed the artist. Run if you want to catch up to that kid."

Without waiting any second, Hikaru ran as fast as he ever could have imagined. This was it! This was the chance that he had been waiting for for days! He could not let go of this hint, the only hint to find back Sai!

-------

If you like it, please review for it! Your reviews are my source of power! More reviews equal to faster the chapters to come out!


	2. Ch2 Loss and Found

**Summary :** After the Hokuto Cup, Hikaru found himself missing Sai more than ever. One day, he saw a portrait of Sai! How could anyone other than him know how Sai looks like? This is his chance, his only chance to find back Sai!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, although I would love to own it.

_**Searching for the Light**_

**Chapter 2 --- Loss and Found**

The wind dashed harshly on Hikaru's face but he paid no attention to it. It was like blades slashing on him. Still, he ran with all his might, with all the hope that was left in him. Every step he made was like a boulder dragging him behind. Every second he ran seemed like losing hope.

The rain started pouring down; however, he could not feel the drops touching him. He had one goal. One goal only. Even this will cost him everything, he will find that person, that clue, the only way to find back Sai. But… For whom was he searching? He didn't hear the description of that artist! He didn't… How can he even guess how that person will look like?

"Damn it…" Hikaru swore.

His legs and his mind were not in sync. Although his mind told him to head back to ask for how that person looked like, his legs still continued to run in the cold and damped street.

After so many minutes, he finally stopped. It was too late. Sai was no where in sight. He thought, if he chased after that guy, he will see Sai. Sai had to be with the artist. He had to be with another person. He chose to be with anyone but him because Hikaru wouldn't let him play go. He must have chosen another candidate who will let him play till his heart content. He fell on the ground, carrying all the sorrow of losing Sai. His tears were falling like streams of water.

"Sai…"

That was the only word that he was able to say. His sadness invaded his heart. Why must they be apart? Why? If only… If only they could stay together forever… If only… If only time can be changed back… If only…

"Are you alright?" A gentle female voice asked.

Filled with tears in his eyes, he failed to see that person's face. But, he could feel that the rain stopped hitting his face.

"I'm fine." Hikaru whispered. " I'm fine…"

"Are you hurt? Did you sprain your foot and can't move?" She asked with care.

"No, I'm not hurt. Just leave me alone."

"How can I go away when you are this sorrowful?"

"Just leave me! I don't need anyone's help."

She stood there for a second just staring at him. Unhurriedly, she forced her umbrella into Hikaru's hand.

"Take this." She said without minding his behavior, "If you must stay here, the least you can do is to dodge the rain."

"…Thank you."

After he said that, he felt that she stuffed another thing into his other hand.

"If you don't mind, take this also. It's something that I made. It is not something valuable, but I hope that it can bring a smile on your face. Give me back the umbrella whenever we meet again."

Without waiting any further, she walked away. Hikaru wiped off his tears and headed back home.

--------

"Hikaru! You are all wet!" said his mom, "Go take a hot bath so that you won't get a cold."

He didn't answer his mother and went directly in his room. He took out the go board that his grandfather brought him, the go board that he used to play go with Sai. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't bear to close his eyes. How could he be relaxing when he just lost a chance to find back Sai? He took a peak at the floor where he ditched his school back and the thing that that girl gave to him.

Somehow, he felt attached to that thing. It felt like something important. He took off the bag that covered the object and saw…

That was the painting he saw. That was the painting Sai was in it. That was it! That same nostalgic smile and face… He forced himself to remember how that girl looked like but couldn't remember anything. The only thing that he kept in mind was her long brown hair. How could he be so blind? How could he miss a chance to find that owner? She was right in front of him. She was right there talking with him. And yet, he didn't notice it. Sai was not there with her. He could not feel Sai's presence with her.

Still, this had given him hope. If ever he saw her again, she would recognize him. Of course, who would forget a boy who was crying in the street? In order to assure that he will meet her again, he needed to become stronger. He needed to become famous so that she will know where he was.

Feeling more powerful than ever, Hikaru at last gathered back the fragments of his broken heart and aimed on his original goal again: to win all.

--------

**Next Chapter: The Nongshim Cup**

**Author's notes:**

Thank you all for your replies!

And don't' worry, the story won't stay this sad and depressing. I am just trying to make Hikaru very very very sad! (Yes, I am evil)

I hope that the chapters are not too short. I do like chapters that are more categorized instead of a long one with lots of things mixed up together.

If you like it, please review! Reviews empower me to write faster!


	3. Ch3 The Nongshim Cup

**Summary :** After the Hokuto Cup, Hikaru found himself missing Sai more than ever. One day, he saw a portrait of Sai! How could anyone other than him know how Sai looks like? This is his chance, his only chance to find back Sai!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, although I would love to own it.

_**Searching for the Light**_

**Chapter 3 --- The Nongshim Cup**

"Morishita-sensei, it's your turn." Hikaru said firmly and surely.

It has been almost a month since his meeting with that mysterious painter. Although he frequently went to the art gallery in hope of meeting with that girl again, he continuously played Go. He passed his Oza preliminary round and Kisei first preliminary round. He had been doing fairly well right now. He had not lost a real match since that unexpected meeting.

Hikaru looked over the Go board and a smile appeared on his face. He played quite well for this game. He did not go too deep and had not let his feelings affecting the outcome of the game. It was only a matter of time when his sensei will announce his defeat. Still, it was not the place to be happy about. Unless he can win against his teacher in a real match, he will not be able to surpass this invisible wall.

"Ah, Shindou. You have improved. Now let's go over the game."

"Morishita-sensei, when you lose, you have to say 'I resign'."

"I was letting you go easy. Don't rub it in."

The rest of the people were laughing. This was the second win in non-real match that Hikaru played against Morishita. Their teacher was getting more and more frustrated. How could a 9th-dan lose to a 1st-dan? Hikaru was improving at an incredible speed. Like he did after his quitting Go, he was more determined and stronger. All of them was wondering what happened to him. Waya, on the other hand, was doing poorer than Hikaru. He was always compared to Hikaru by his teacher. Still, that did not affect their friendship.

"Ah!" Waya shouted, "It's already 5:00 pm! Shindou, we need to go now!"

"Huh? Why?" Hiakru answered.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten! We are all going out together today! Isumi is waiting for us!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot. I don't think that I'll be going today. I think that I'll go practice when I get home."

"No way! You agreed to it. Even if I've to drag you all the way there, I will!"

Concerned about his friend, Waya made up an excuse to take Hikaru away from Go. He seemed to be only playing Go only. He didn't go out with them for quite a while now. Using the excuse of seeing a movie premiere, Waya and Isumi forced Hiakru to agree to a night out. Waya was scared that Hikaru would quit Go again because he seemed to be forcing himself to play Go. He used to love playing it. Now, he seemed like he was obliged to play. Isumi wouldn't tell him why Hikaru first quitted. All he told Waya was that they played a match. Isumi refused to give any further details.

--------

"Waya! Stop pulling me! I told you that I'll walk on my own!" Hikaru yelled.

"You said ten times, and you ran away for all ten times. Like hell I'll trust you."

"Have more faith in me!"

"No way. Oh, Here is Isumi!"

After some explanation of why Waya was holding Hikaru, all three of them headed to the movie. The movie was good apparently, but Hikaru didn't even watch it. He was only replaying Honinbu Shusaku's games in his head over and over again for the whole movie.

"We should have just given that ticket to another person." Waya complained.

"Don't be like that. Maybe Shindou was just too tired." Isumi said.

"I told you that I don't want to go." Hikaru said. "Waya, you are the one who forced me to go."

"That's because we are concerned about you! You have been playing Go non stop lately!"

"I just want to get better. Since when does wanting to become better a crime?" Hikaru retorted.

"Never, but you are more like obsessed with Go. You even refused to go eat ramen with us just because you wanted to practice! What happened Shindou? You have been like this for a month!"

"Nothing happened. I just didn't feel like it."

How would they understand? They didn't know what Sai was to him. This was his chance to meet with Sai again. This also may be the chance to play against Sai… He was not obsessed with Go; he was obsessed with Sai.

"Waya, don't yell at Shindou. Maybe he is hoping of defeating Ko Younha in the Nongshim Cup."

"Nongshim Cup?" Hikaru's eyes opened at the sound of that.

"Didn't you hear? Another team tournament will be held three months from now. It'll be a team match between Japan, Korea, China, and Taiwan."

"Like the Hokuto Cup?"

"Not really. This time, there are five players for each country. We alternate the players every round. The whole team will fight against the other countries. The winners continue to fight other countries until there are not more players from the other teams."

"Kinda like a knock-out tournament?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. The last country standing will be the winner. The preliminary for this will take place next week. Didn't you get the message?"

"I forgot to check."

"But it will be such a good experience. People under 5-dan and 30 years old can participate. This means that I will be there too, and Kadowaki. Plus, we get to go to Korea."

"Korea? The thing will take place in Korea?"

"Yeah."

"…I am not going."

"I thought that you will like it… WHAT?"

Isumi and Waya both shouted. Did… Did they just hear that Hikaru refused to go to a tournament where he got a chance to beat Ko Yongha?

"If it is out of Japan, I'm not going."

"Why? Is it because of your parents?"

"No. I just don't feel like getting out of the country."

_Sai is in Japan, in this city. If I go out of this place, I may lose my chance of meeting him. Compare to beating Ko Yongha, I rather find Sai. Besides, when I find back Sai, he can beat him. Then that arrogant brat will know how powerful Honinbu Shusaku—Fujiwarano Sai truly is._

"I thought that you wanted to beat Ko Yongha!" After a moment of silent, Waya said.

"Yes I want to. But I've more important thing to do."

"But think about it! You can beat him and you will be very well known!"

"Well known?"

"Hum… Yeah…"

'_That was such a lame excuse,' _Waya thought, '_using fame as an excuse for Shindou to play Go. There is no way that he will play now.'_

"I'll play." Hikaru surprisingly answered.

"Huh?"

Waya and Isumi were both surprised by what Hikaru said. Since when he played for fame? Understanding Hikaru was an impossible job. Maybe they should just forget about it…

--------

At Touya's Go parlor, Hikaru was discussing his latest match with Akira. Akira knew something had happened to Hikaru but didn't know what it was. All he knew what that it was related to the 'secret' that Hikaru once promised to tell him 'someday'. Only that can affect Hikaru this greatly. Every time that his rival touched the subject of Honinbu Shusaku, he became very emotional. However, until he was willingly to tell him, he will not ask. That was something he promised to himself.

"Shindou, are you ready for tomorrow's preliminary match for the Nongshim Cup?"

"Yeah I am."

"It seemed like there will be 32 people trying for it. The five players chosen will be the ones who win the most matches."

"I know. After Waya and Isumi told me last week, I listened to all the messages left for me."

"I will be playing also."

"As a seed player, right? Like at the Hokuto Cup."

"No. This time, I will participate at the preliminary round."

"What? Why?"

"It's just to be fair, I guess."

"That means that I can beat you in a real match?"

"Will you beat me?"

"Of course I will!"

_If I can't even win against Touya, then I am still no where near Sai's level. I can't disappoint him! I will show Sai how much stronger I am. Then he will want to stay with me, to paly Go with me, like we used to do before._

When Hikaru went back home, he went straight to his room. He stared at the painting once more and went to bed quietly and peacefully.

**Next Chapter: The Preliminary: an Unexpected Match**

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. There are so much more that I want to write in here but don't have the time for it. Oh well, next chapter!

The Nongshim Cup is actually a real tournament. It is a tournament between Japan, Korea, and China. The concept of the tournament is the same, except that I've modified it so that it's only young pro who can participate and that Taiwan is participating too. About the location of the tournament, it's invented too. I just wanted it to be in Korea instead of Japan. Korea has been the winner from 2000 to 2005. Japan finally won the 2006 one. I've been reading on the real tournaments and I hope to incorporate them in my story.

_Italic: _Thoughts of Hikaru. If it's just italic, it means Hikaru is thinking.

'_Italic'_: Thoughts of other characters than hikaru. I'll mention the names.

If you like it, please review! Reviews empower me to write faster! I'm open to suggestions too. Reviews and hardcore comments are more than welcome!

**This Week's Go Extra: Go Titles' Information Part I**

I put this section "This Week's Go Extra" to explain some background of Go. It's quite interesting to know the background information when we are writing/reading a story. I hope that you will like it!

For the title tournaments, there is quite some information on it. I'll start with the three BIG titles out of the seven Japanese big titles. Kisei, Meijin, and Honinbo are the most important titles. Although Kisei is the title that wins the most money, Honinbo is the most prestigious one.

There are actually five parts for the title matches. It takes around two years to get to challenge the current Title Holder.

Kisei, has a preliminary round, a final preliminary, the league (which is separated into two group: A and B), the challenger decider round (group A vs group B winder), and finally, the final.

Meijin, and Honinbo have the same structure. There are three preliminary rounds, one league, and a final match. All three titles' final match is best 4 out of 7.

Next week: Judan, Tengen, Oza, and Gosei.


	4. Ch4 The Preliminary: an Unexpected Match

**Summary :** After the Hokuto Cup, Hikaru found himself missing Sai more than ever. One day, he saw a portrait of Sai! How could anyone other than him know how Sai looks like? This is his chance, his only chance to find back Sai!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, although I would love to own it.

**I've uploaded some new drawings! Go to my profile to see them. Two Hikaru no Go and few Shaman King drawings!**

_**Searching for the Light**_

**Chapter 4 --- The Preliminary: an Unexpected Match **

Early in the morning, Hikaru ran out of the house as quick as he could. He was more than ready to win. Nothing will stop him from becoming one of the five members at the Nongshim Cup. He arrived to the Go Institution half an hour early. He wanted to look at the list of people participating, or rather to say, to see when he and Akira would battle.

After checking the schedule, he realized that a lot of his friends were there, Akira, Waya, Isumi, Ochi, Honda, Yashiro… He will only go against Akira at the 31th match, the last match of the whole preliminary match. That would be at least in two months. His first opponent will be Reinhart Daphne, 2nd dan. He sat at his assigned place and closed his eyes.

_Sai… If only you can see me now. You would be proud of me._

After few minutes, people start to come in. Akira noticed how nervous and impatient Hikaru was. Somehow, he felt like Hikaru was once lost in his own void. He seemed to be searching aimlessly for something that may not even exist. He definitely changed a lot. Still, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that Hikaru was only searching for his path. When he came back to his senses, he would become better, greater than before. Just like after the time he quitted go and the fight against Ko Yongha.

Hikaru didn't even notice when his opponent entered, not to mention looking at her face. However, she seemed to be bothered by it. She drew his attention by saying one simple word.

"Crybaby."

Abruptly, Hikaru stared at her. She had long silky black hair with ocean blue eyes. She was smiling at him as if she was mocking his behavior as a crying baby.

"Crybaby? Who is a crybaby?" Hikaru replied angrily.

"You are." She slowly answered.

"When did I cry?"

"When you were on the street. It was about a month ago? You were crying so much that you even ignored that poor girl who gave you the umbrella."

"You… Are you the one who gave me…"

"No. I was standing next to the girl being so nice to you. Poor girl, she got all wet when she got home. She should have just left you there moping in the rain."

"You know her? Please, tell me! Tell me where I can find her!"

"Why should I tell you? If you win, I might. If you lose, it will solemnly depend on my mood. Oh! It's time to start the game. Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu…"

The sound of the buzzer went off and the game had officially started. Holding white, Hikaru waited for Daphne's first move. He was rushing, hurrying, hoping that this game would end as quickly as possible.

"If you are this impatient, you won't win against me, but I guess that we can play some fast paced Go." She said proudly.

After saying that, she made her first move, hoshi. She appeared to be very confident in herself. Hikaru followed her move; he went for hoshi also. Her second move was komoku (column 17: row 4) and he played on 15:3. Smiling, she played kosumi. He stared at her. Kosumi… It was Shusaku's kosumi. Not many people play that now… No one but Sai…

As she said, the game advanced fairly quickly. Soon, the stones were all over the board. Daphne did not give Hikaru any break. All her moves were kept within 10 seconds. He liked fast paced Go. In response to her swift movements, he also accelerated his speed. Although her moves were quick, they always went on precise places where they gained advantages. Still, the flow of the game was at Hikaru's side. His defense on the right was heavy. There was no way that she could break through it. Even though she is at a disadvantage position, she kept moving quickly, without wasting any thinking time.

Her moves seemed so familiar. They were so similar to Sai's, or rather say to Honinbu Shusaku. As the game went on, he felt more and more pressured. What was this feeling of being chased? How come he felt like losing in a game that he was at full advantage? He attacked at all vital points and did not stop defending his territory. No matter how far he read, he will still win the game, but why did he feel like something was missing?

_Why do I feel like I'm in a trap? What is wrong?_

She placed stone after stone, now even faster than before. Every stone she placed reminded him of Sai. Every move she made seemed like a big trap setting ahead of them. However, he was still winning. There wouldn't be anyways for her to win at this point… Wasn't that right? As Hikaru was losing in his thoughts, Daphne stopped her moves. Her determined eyes stared at the Go board and she gave a victorious smile.

After that moment of waiting, her speed slowed down. With her pace decreased, Hikaru finally noticed what a complicated game this actually was. Her stones cut off his one by one and linked all hers. She kept pushing and pushing him, forcing him to give up his territories one by one. The intensity of the game just kept rising and rising, not giving him any chances to retaliate. How could he not notice this trap? Why didn't he read further ahead?

_I need to find an opening, a weakness. Anything! If there is anything that can be used, I will find it! _

Stone after stone, Hikaru waited for an opening, and move after move, he could not find anything. His will to win was not diminished. He wasn't ready to give up… not yet. There must be a way. There was always a way to counter back. If only Sai was here… If it was Sai, he would have definitely found a way to survive this.

_I must get the flow of the game back… Or I will never get to see Sai again._

Hikaru took a deep breath and analyzed the game from a third person's view. His falling for the trap was fatal. That trap was nicely hidden, waiting for him to get caught in it. It was a trap that not many people would notice, just like the one Sai placed to trick Toya Koyo in their game. He didn't know why but he kept linking this girl with Sai's way of Go. They were very similar, a little bit too similar. Nevertheless, if it was Sai, he would have been way better than this girl. He glanced over the Go board. The black had completely isolated the center. He lost his advantage of gaining his territory in the right side. There was nothing left for the white to do. That was a really well played game by her.

"I resign." Hikaru said.

"Thank you for the game."

They put back the stones in the jar and headed out of the room. When Hikaru passed by the clock, he saw that the game only lasted for one hour! Everyone was still concentrated in their own game and she whispered to him,

"Do you want to go over the game in another room?"

"Sure." Hikaru answered almost unwillingly.

They arrived on the first floor where people were free to play Go. Hikaru and Daphne chose a table and sat there without saying a world to the other.

_Should I ask about that painter? Or should I just 'review' the game?_

Without waiting for Hikaru's decision, Daphne already made up her choice.

"If you don't want to go over the game, it is ok. I know that the only reason why you agree to come is because you want to know about the girl. If you really want to know, I can tell you."

"Really? Then…"

"But before I do, you need to answer me one question. Why did you decide to play Go?"

"…"

Hikaru couldn't answer her question. Words were stuck in his throat, preventing any sound to come out. No matter how hard he tried, words just won't come out. He played Go because he was in love with the game. The intensity of each match, the thrill to win, the satisfaction of accomplished something better, the rivalry, and every part of Go. He loved the game. It was something he could excel at. 'To link the far past, with the far future' was the answer he gave to Ko Yongha. But… That was only part of it. That was his selfishness, his will to play Go. But Sai…

His tears were dropping like the time he was crying in the rain. The pain of losing a game was unbearable, but that was not the reason why he was crying. The reason that he had all this sadness was that he still had not let go. He was still linked, chained to the past he had with Sai. It was their dream, to be together forever. And just because of his selfishness of wanting to play Go, he lost a chance of being with Sai.

"Do you know what I feel like when I played you? All I feel in your game was obsession. I cannot feel any positive feelings. You wished to win, and purely to win. Is it really what you want? Is it really what your heart truly desire? I will not force you to tell me why you first started to play Go, but, search deep inside of you. Why did you decide to play Go?"

He knew that the only place he could find Sai was within his game. That was the bond he sought game after game. Every game he played, every move he made, he dreamed to feel the connection between Sai and him, but… The more he played, the more he felt like forgetting Sai. That was why he was so desperately searching for Sai. He felt that the bond between them had weakened.

_Go is the only link… It is the only link between him and me! I cannot lose it! I cannot let go of the only connection I have to him!_

All those words rang in his mind over and over again; yet, no voice would come out. She looked at him and somehow knew that he had gotten the answer. At last, she said what Hikaru wanted to hear.

"If meeting the person who painted it is this important to you, I will bring you to her. But don't get your hope high."

Hearing that, Hikaru's eye lit up.

"Why is that?"

"Because she is very weird.

**Next Chapter: The Girl who Made the Painting**

**Author's Notes:**

I hope that this is not getting boring... I've only gotten three reviews... Is it because the story is not good? If it is, please tell me!

Does anyone know how to write the sound of the Go stones hitting the board? I would appreciate if anyone can help me figure that out. I hope that I was able to express clearly in this chapter. I try to make it a bit longer than the usual chapters. The first two were the intro so they were quite short. This should be the length of each chapter I guess.

**This Week's Go Extra: Go Titles' Information Part II**

The Meijin and Honinbo League are in a 'Round Robin' format. It means that every player plays against the other players. The number of match played is the number of total players minus one (oneyou).

Last time I briefly talked about the three Big titles. This time, I'll talk about the other four. And I'm fully aware that Touya mentioned eight titles but I think that it is not a title like the ones we should know.

Judan and Oza has the same format. They both have 3 preliminary rounds, one main tournament, and one final. The main tournament is in knockout format. It means that the losers of each round can have a second chance at the loser section. Then, a match between the winner section and the loser section will determine who will become the challenger to the Title Holder.

Tengen is like Judan and Oza except that it has only two preliminary rounds. Gosei has only one preliminary round and is NOT offered to people from 1 to 4 dans. They have to be five to nine dan in order to be qualified. This means that currently, Akira, Hikaru, and all of our favorite young players cannot participate yet!

Next week: The Nihon Ki-In New Promotion System (promotions of dan)


	5. Ch5 The Girl who Made the Painting

**Summary :** After the Hokuto Cup, Hikaru found himself missing Sai more than ever. One day, he saw a portrait of Sai! How could anyone other than him know how Sai looks like? This is his chance, his only chance to find back Sai!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, although I would love to own it. I also don't own the idea of Nongshim Cup.

**_Searching for the Light_**

**Chapter 5 --- The Girl who Made the Painting**

That morning, Hikaru was rushing out of his house. The sun was covered by grayish clouds and the morning's breeze was cold. It was not the perfect weather to go out of the house but Hikaru didn't mind. His mother had told him to carry an umbrella on his way out. And to her amazement, he answered that he had already brought one. His mother wondered what made him to be this prepared. Normally, he just went out without paying the slightness attention to the weather. Then, when she asked him why he was going out, he simply smiled and answered,

"To get some answer."

Unlike his usual hasty self, he was walking rather slowly. Today was the day that that annoying girl promised him to bring him see the girl who made the painting. Yet, he felt hesitant in going there. True, that he would get the answers he wanted, but it still didn't feel right. What if all he will get was disappointment? What if that dream was too far to reach? What if all he would hear was that Sai will never come back? Before, he had only been concentrating on how good it would be if Sai was still here and on the fact that Sai was probably here still on Earth. And now, the fear of losing this hope had stopped Hikaru from advancing any further.

Why had he only started hesitating when he was so near his goal and dream? Since when was he this fearful? This didn't take any courage! This just required him to walk-- walk toward the place they agreed to meet. Why did it feel like there was a humongous rock weighting down on him? Never mind all that, why was he worrying so much?

Like a baby learning how to walk, he stepped forward using his trembling legs, leaning partially against the wall for support. It wasn't at turtle's speed, but it was comparable. Gradually, he walked faster and faster until he realized that he was running. The hope of finding Sai was greater than the one of losing this dream. He knew that this was what he had to face, and this was what he had to go through in order to find Sai.

Arriving to the subway, Hikaru noticed someone- a girl- tapping her foot loudly. She seemed furious, looking at her watch from time to time as though she was waintingg for someone. When their eyes made contact, she rushed over to him. It was no other than Daphne.

"You're late." She angrily said. "I just was about to leave without you."

"Sorry, I missed my bus."

"We just missed the train. That's why I told you to come here on time. We have to wait for another hour before the next one comes."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I think that I'll go grab myself a breakfast."

"I was in such a rush that I've forgotten to eat too."

"Let's go, then."

On the other side of the station, three pairs of eyes were staring at Hikaru and Daphne.

"Waya… Are you seeing what I am seeing?" A tall black haired boy asked with hesitation.

"WAH! Shindo has a girlfriend!"

"Shh-- Waya! Shindo might hear us."

"But I can't believe that he didn't even tell us! AND I can't believe that SHINDO got a girlfriend before us!"

"I know I know. Calm down… But I think that I have seen that girl before. Where have I seen her before?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That stupid Shindo!"

Waya's piercing scream caught a lot of people's attention forcing Isumi to try to calm his over-excited friend, who refused otherwise to listen to him.

From afar, the owner of the third pair of eyes was more than shocked. He seemed to be paralyzed. He was no other than Toya Akira. Did Shindo truly have a girlfriend? Was that why he was acting so weirdly lately? He knew that something had changed Shindo during the past month but who would have guessed that he had gotten himself a girlfriend?

--------

After ordering a Big Mac and some fries, Hikaru sat at the table facing the window, where Daphne was sitting. If they looked at the window, they would have had noticed two heads- brown and black- sticking out of the brushes. Their hiding spots were not very clever, but Hikaru wasn't paying attention whereas Daphne was too focused on her meal to even acknowledge Hikaru's presence. Akira didn't follow them. Spying and stalking were not Akira's strong point. He decided to directly ask Shindo the next time that they meet each other, which would be in two days. He only had to endure this for two days… Only two days…

With Waya and Isumi following them, Hikaru and Daphne took the next train. During the whole time they were in the train, neither one nor the other talked. Daphne seemed to be looking at the ceiling, occasionally smiled or showing an angry face. At first, he thought that she was looking at someone, but it wasn't long before he concluded that she was simply weird.

Daphne didn't tell Hikaru when to get off or which stop to go. So when they reached the stop, she just walked out of the train. Hikaru felt the urge to shout at her but since he needed her to guide him to see that artist, he held back his anger and ran after her She led him to a temple and went in as if it was her own house. She waved to the girl sitting at the stairs and went to her.

"Rika, I brought that crybaby over." She then faced Hikaru. "This is Machida Rika, the artist of that painting. And this is Shindo Hikaru, the person that I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Rika smiled.

"Hum, huh? Nice to meet you too."

"I will leave you two alone. Unless… You want me to listen to everything."

Without waiting for Hikaru's answer, Daphne went out of the room. After she was gone, there was an awkward silence. Neither one nor the other wished to start to talk. When Hikaru finally summoned his courage to ask, she said,

"What do you want to know about the painting?"

"When did you see the person that you painted? Where did you see him? How were you able to see him? Is he alright? How was he?" Hikaru rushed out the questions he had been waiting to ask.

"Relax, I am not going anywhere."

"I am just… When did you see him?"

"It was quite some time before. Around a year and a half ago."

_It was the time when I was still with Sai. So she saw Sai when he was with me…? So does this mean that Sai is not here? He is gone, just as I've known before, but I don't want to accept that. Sai… _

Hikaru's expression had darkened. The small glimpse of hope in his eyes seemed to vanish in the thin air. It seemed that she had crushed that boy's hope within few seconds. Knowing that he might want to continue to listen, Rika continued,

"I saw that ghost with a young boy. I failed to notice how that boy looked because of the crowd. But judging from the fact that you came, are you the one who was with him?"

"Yes I am."

"Did he possess you?" Rika said with passionate eyes as if she wanted to know everything about ghosts.

"No, he didn't! He was my friend! I chose to be with him! He didn't possess me!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. I get quite excited when I hear about ghosts."

"Sai is not any ghost. He's my friend!"

"Your feelings are strong with that ghost. Sai is his name, right? Maybe there is a way for you to meet him. If he is really a ghost, maybe there is someone who can help you find him. I will look for that ghost for you. If I find him, I will tell you. After all, I am someone who can see spirits."

"You can see spirits?"

"Yes. How else will I know about this Sai? There are cases that spirits return back to the world because they worry about the people they care about."

"Sai may come back?"

"Yes, he may. But you might want to try to find someone who can actually summon spirits. Too bad, that Daphne's mother is away. She might have been able to help you."

"That weird girl's mother?"

"Didn't you know? Her mother is the priestess of this temple. I am only working here."

After Hikaru was gone, Daphne reentered the room. As if she knew exactly what happened, she grinned like her plan was a full success. On the other hand, Rika wasn't in her best mood.

"Daphne, you're not being nice. You left me here to answer all of his questions!"

"I though that I've already told you what to answer."

"And you also didn't tell him the truth! I am sure that what you told me to tell him is a lie, or at least partially is. This is really not kind."

"I brought him to you and I gave him some hope that the thing he is searching for is still somewhere in the world. Isn't that already kind enough?"

"You should have at least told him that you are the one who can see spirits and not me."

"If I told him, then what fun will it be?"

"But isn't it a little bit too cruel?"

"I am cruel. It's not the first day you know me. Besides, you should be glad that I didn't completely crush his hope. After all, I am mean and evil."

"You are neither mean nor evil. You are just pretending to be the bad guy here. I know that there has to be a reason behind all this nonsense. I just can't figure out what it is. I only painted that because you told me to. That person that I painted is based on what you've seen and not what I've seen. I did what you asked so can't you just give me some clues on what you really want to do? What are you truly planning?"

"Hehe, it's a secret. It wouldn't be a dream if I lead him directly to it, right? If a dream is to be reached so easily, then it won't be a dream. If he thinks that he can get what he wants without suffering, then he is nothing but a brat. Furthermore, he needs this. This is the only way that he will find what he wants."

"Everything is a secret to you! What did you really see?"

"Only time will tell."

**Next Chapter: The Preliminary Match Part II**

**Author's Notes:**

About Daphne, she is weird. Although she always says that she is mean and evil, she really is not. You will see why she acts like this later on in the story. She isn't a character that people will love to death. Personally, I think that she thinks and plans too much. I made her so that she will be able to keep things in secret. I don't want the story to end so abruptly and with no secrets.

**This Week's Go Extra: The Nihon Ki-In New Promotion System (promotions of dan)**

The old system of ranking is called "Oteai". It is a tournament where people earn their ranking. However, as of April 1sth, 2003 (yes, they changed their system on April Fool), the new promotion system is applied: the Nihon Ki-In.

The promotion to 2nd to 6th dan has two different ways:

1. win the most or second most prize money in their respective rank.

2. win a certain amount of games during their current rank. A promotion to second dan needs 30 games. To the third dan, it needs 40. 4th dan, 50 games. 5th dan, 70 games. 5th dan, 90 games.

Starting from 7th dan, the rules change. There are five ways to get promoted.

1. Challenge for the titles Judan, Tengen, Oza or Gosei.

2. Win the Agon Kiriyama Cup or Ryusei.

3. Enter the Kisei, Meijin, Honinbo leagues.

4. win 120 games as a 6th dan.

5. win the most prize money amongst the 6th dan

A promotion to the 8th dan is harder than the 7th dan. Only three ways to get it.

1. Win the Judan, Tengen, Oza, or Gosei title.

2. Challenge for Kisei, Meijin, Honinbo titles or a 2nd place in an international title

3. Win 150 games as a 7th dan.

The last rank is 9th dan. The 10th dan, Judan, is a title and not a rank.

1. Win Kisei, Meijin, Honinbo or international title.

2. Win Judan, Tengen, Oza, or Gosei twice.

3. Win 200 games as a 8th dan.

So according to this new system, since Toya Akira entered to the Honinbo league, he is supposed to be 7th dan. Of course, when the series started, there is no such rule. Probably the author doesn't want to confuse us all, so just left it out of the manga and the anime. To not create more confusion, the ranking system in this fanfic will still be Oteai and not the Nihon Ki-In system.


End file.
